The Unflinching Medic
Back to 2011 Logs Robustus Lifeline Hot Rod Robustus is out of Polyhex for a little drive around the nearby environs that are Decepticon held. He's not on the lookout for anything or anyone really. If he happened upon the Skorponoks, well he could try talking with them or at least observing them before radioing them in to someone that could handle them. Lifeline is out in the 'wilds' as well, though for a different reason from Robustus. She's still collecting raw materials for the part she has to reforge from scratch, and this is the most likely area to find the next metal on her shopping list: zinc. The high powered roar of engines can be heard off in the distance. A large dust cloud seems to be making its way towards the area. The Scorponoks seems to be on their way with a black racer leading the pack Hot Wheels radios back to the other racers, "Aw.. you robot chickens, you're just giving up not cuz we're close to Decepticon territory, its cuz I'm winning!!" and then the black racer with the purple flames hits a damaged section of the road and goes airborne up and over the blockade, "Wha-hoooooooo..I ruleeee!" Robustus sees the cloud of dust and comes to a halt, hovering in place to determine the direction of it. It certainly seemed to be headed his way. Hot Wheels hits the ground hard from the dramatic jump, the black car skids to a halt or at least tries to as he leaves skid marks on the ground not to mention a lot of sparks. After a moment or two the racer manages to stop himself and resume control. The car turns to face the blockade and watches as the other racers argue amongst themselves to see if the roadblock is worth running or not. Another racer rolls up, having been trailing behind the others. A follower, who didn’t show off yet as he rolls right by the others towards the ramp. Then he guns the engine, smoke pouring off his wheels as he hits the air... flying beautifully and landing right beside Hot Wheels, Sparks fly, but he swerves to one side turning a perfect 180 before coming to rest directly opposite his original direction "... Easy as pie." he states, dust blowing off him. Lifeline hears the commotion approaching and frowns. She's well off of the main roadway so hopefully whoever is approaching will just keep on going and will leave her alone. She goes back to scanning the area for zinc deposits. Robustus transforms as the group stop by the blockade. Standing there quietly as he observes them. Then he notices another movement not far away and peers that direction. That's when he notices Lifeline. He hmms as he rubs at his beard thoughtfully. Hot Wheels starts to rev his engine and then the back tires spin wildly causing another large cloud though this one is more smoke from burning tires than a dust storm. The black racer jumps the roadblock again to rejoin the other racers, "Boy, you guys really suck.. no wonder you're always eating my exhaust.. last one back to pit is a crippled cyber turtle!" and just like that the black racer is off once again with the other racers chasing him hot in pursuit. The racers thunder down the road.. driving erratically and sideswiping various things. The harvester glows briefly as it absorbs energon for the Decepticon pool. You have nominated hot rod For good RP! Hot Wheels checks his mirrors as he's racing away and wonders who that new racer was that tried to be like him. His mirrors adjust to see if that other mech is following them. The mech wasn’t. But he WAS laughing at Hot Rod "Wimps. Sure. Whatever Hotbot. Go get yourself crashed or make yourself a REAL racer." he states into the dust, turning to roll now randomly. off the road. Coincidentally towards Robustus. Hot Rod has just nominated you for excellent Roleplay! Robustus turns toward the approach of the young racer, hand lowering from his beard. He says nothing, just watches and waits. Lifeline continues to ignore the engine sounds, still trying to locate the zinc deposits she's after. Of course, if she knew that Hot Rod were one of the noisy ones out there, she'd have to slap him upside the head just on principle. The mech skids to a halt now, intending to stop just shot of hitting Robustus. Trying to make him flinch? Heck yeah! He doesn’t even see Lifeline nearby. Robustus doesn't move, quite familiar with tactics like this to make mechs like him react accordingly. He stands his ground firmly, ready to jump out of the way just in case the other doesn't quite pull up in time. Lifeline hears skidding of tires even closer now. Growing more annoyed, she turns to see what's going on in time to see that mech apparently trying to skid straight into Robustus. Bad idea. There are too few medics as it is, what kind of MORON intentionally tries to endanger one of the few there are to be found? She starts toward the two mechs, and if it were possible, there would be a dark storm cloud following her. The mech comes to a halt a few feet from Robustus, then chuckles "You're good." he remarks simply, then pauses, seeing Lifeline approach "Girlfriend of yours?" Robustus looks down upon the young mech with the barest hint of a smile, "Am I now?" he inquires, then a chuckle. "A fellow medic. No more or less than that." he states. Lifeline strides right up to stand next to Robustus and GLARE at the mech, almost silently daring him to try something else stupid. She slowly and deliberately crosses her arms. "Yeah. You didn’t even flinch man! Kudos to you... yeah, kudos. Kudos." he murmurs to himself as lifeline walks up. The vehicle remains quiet, his massive engine rumbling a little bit as he considers, then states "Hello there ma'am! Another fixer upper eh? Rare to see two at the same time around here." Robustus glances over to Lifeline, offering a nod of his head and a soft, "Good cycle to you." then looking back to the racer mech. "I've got torsion bars of titanium, comes with the build that hasn't been made in some time. Before your time youngling." he notes sagely, crossing his arms over his chest and chuckling, "Without us the species would falter and die, I do hope you respect what we represent." Lifeline glances at Robustus and returns the nod, though doesn't say anything aloud. The racer mech should be thankful that she's letting Robustus do all the talking. She'd have snarled him into next week. "Before my time eh? That WAS a long time ago." he remarks wryly "And oh yeah. I pay the medics VERY well for my maintenance and upkeep, of course on the side of repairs..." he revs his powerful engine. It was clean as a whistle. "Can't be a Drifter without a good engine after all." he remains focused on Lifeline, not speaking to her yet. Robustus hmms softly to the sound of the engine, "You don't say. And is this a young medic or one of more advanced years that you are dealing with hm? What is the medic's name?" "Few of the guys are tinkerers, but they're GOOD tinkerers. Specialists really. We take care of our own. For other jobs, we go to neutral medics who have a 'don’t ask, don’t tell' policy." explains the racer, rolling back a few feet "Not going to join in the conversation, Miss Doc?" Lifeline knows just about every Neutral medic still out there, and none of them have mentioned doing repairs on speed freaks. There's a lie here somewhere. But still doesn't speak up, only a raised eye ridge to answer the mech's question. Robustus knows all the medics too, so the mech earns a skeptical look from him. "Taking care of your own medical needs? Highly unusual, quite dangerous if you do something wrong. Gambling with your lives that way." he states firmly, "So you seek out more than one neutral medic? Hm, I can ask around who is seeing you and find out if you are lying." The harvester glows briefly as it absorbs energon for the Decepticon pool. "You're talking to a street racer. We ALWAYS gamble with our lives. Our medics are good though. Lots of practice." he chuckles "Do I gotta explain the 'don’t ask don’t tell' policy man? They're paid well to keep quiet." Robustus smirks, "I could easily pay another medic off just to find out if they see the Skorponoks or not. I'm well paid by my Decepticon master for my very valuable services. What do you offer to this world hm?" "Heh. Good luck with that. Any medic worth his word will keep his customers' promises if they want return customers." remarks the other. Robustus rolls his shoulders slightly, "Mmm we shall see." he notes. The mech has already radioed in to the seekers on patrols to have them arrive and see if they can talk to this mech. "Still though, would you not want to be able to have to not pay a medic and have regular maintenance?" "Why would I NOT pay? They need to buy supplies and stuff too. We like the system we have, thanks. No interest in joining the cons personally. IF the younger mechs want to, they're welcome to." Robustus hms and agrees, "Indeed so. Such decisions are to be made in a well informed manner." "Definitely. Members come and go at all times. If you wanna leave, we won’t hold it against you. It’s the Scorpy way." Robustus inclines his head, then glance at the oddly quiet femme next to him before he addresses the mech before him, "Well then, seems you know what you want in life. I shall not keep you further, after all your associates may just declare you having left for lagging behind hm?" "Eh, I do it all the time. The younger guys think I’m getting too old to keep up, so they usually dart off. I let them think that." Robustus mms softly to that, "A shame. Sounds like the don't respect you." "Eh, it’s part of the world. When I have to, I can leave them easily in the dust as Hot Wheels did then. I just don’t feel the need to prove it." Lifeline finally gets tired of the chit-chat and after a look at Robustus turns to go back to her search for zinc. As she stomps off, she mutters likely loud enough to be heard, "I don't have time for this slag." The mech eeshes "Who put sugar in HER gas tank?" Robustus glances after her then rolls his shoulders, "Too little thanks for her hard work perhaps." Lifeline returns to where she was scanning for zinc and resumes her scans. This is really getting to be annoying. The mech watches her wander away "What're you looking for? " he calls over. Robustus moves to see if he could assist, though he doubts Lifeline would ask for it. "Indeed what is it you seek out here?" he inquires. Lifeline pauses and looks at the others for an appraising moment, then calls back, "Zinc." Discordia hrms "Zinc." a pause "Dangit. I ain’t a geologist. But there's some glittery type metal to your southwest, in a crevice." he calls over Robustus cocks his head, and inclines his head, "I could assist you in your search for a short while." he offers. The harvester glows briefly as it absorbs energon for the Decepticon pool. Lifeline accepts help if the mechs are honestly offering, but she's not stopping her search. She DOES start toward that crevice the racer mech mentioned. Robustus follows her to help in the search until he gets called back to Polyhex or gets found out here by a Con patrol. Whichever comes first. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Hot Rod's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Cybertronian Nights TP